Sugar Candi Sweetest Thing
by serenity-angel92
Summary: Kagome is a normal 16 year old girl who gets in trouble constantly for doing bad things…Her teachers got sick of her and moves her to a new school in Hokkaido. AU. InuKag
1. I'm going where! ?

**Sugar Candi – Sweetest Thing**

Serenity-angle92: Hello! New story here! Another pop-up you ask? Yes!

_Summary: Kagome is a normal 16 year old girl who gets in trouble constantly for doing bad things…Her teachers got sick of her and moves her to a new school in Hokkaido. To Mahora Saga High. There she meets Inuyasha- the schools most popular guy._

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…

* * *

**Chapter 1: I'm going where?**

It was a Monday…boring, lame, stupid, horrible Monday. Kagome Higurashi hated Mondays out of all days. This is when she would get into trouble the most. She has a trademark nickname too- Miss Trouble- Bitch. She would usually dress up as a goth and wear lots of make up, Yes it did make her look pretty but she likes her natural face. She hates showing her natural face to others though because people from her primary school use to bully her. Kagome is the most popular girl at her school and she has a boyfriend to share that title with, Yoji, the school's most popular guy. Them two were like inseparable.

"Well…time for school." She sighed.

* * *

"Hey Kagz!" Her best friend, Rura Yamazaki called.

"He, hey!" Kagome called back. Rura caught up with her and they both walked to class. Today Kagome decided to do the simple duster trick to prank her teacher, Mr Jaharu. She placed the really chalky duster on the door and some string to help it fall.

The teacher came in and the class burst out laughing.

"Kagome!" The duster had landed on his shirt and in his coffee.

"Haha! Oh Kagome!" Rura said.

"That was good!" Yuna said after. Yuna Saotome- another friend of Kagome's.

""So simple yet so funny!"" Rura and Yuna.

Kagome simply smiled back.

Suddenly the door opened revealing her oh so handsome boyfriend, Yoji Akashi.

The girls in her class thought Kagome as the luckiest girl in the world to have Yoji as her boyfriend. Just naturally. But no. Kagome isn't the luckiest girl in the world…her teachers hated her. She always got notes from the principal saying that she has gotten in trouble too much or she pulled yet another prank. But she has a loving family who would do anything for her.

"Kagome! Principals office NOW!" Mr Jaharu roared.

"Like whatever dude." Kagome walked to the office and received detention at lunch time.

* * *

Now walking back to class Yoji was walking his way to the principals office.

"Hey honey, what happened?" I said.

"Oh, I just don't like you going to detention without me by your side." Yoji was nice, popular and good looking.

"Awe! That's so sweet of you Yoji." She kissed him softly on the lips and walked off.

"Anything for you dearest!" Yoji shouted back.

* * *

Kagome went to her detention she was given and saw Yoji there. She sat next to him and he kissed her.

"Missed me baby?" Yoji asked.

"Like hell honey."

The detention went well. Nothing annoying from the brothers who always annoyed her.

"Kagome. Come up here." The detention teacher person told her.

"Yeah?"

"Manners girl."

"Ok then _sir_. What would you like?" She smiled a fake smile at him.

"Well Higurashi, the principal doesn't exactly like how many detentions you've had and we are gonna ask your parents to move schools."

"You're kidding me right?" I turned to go back to my seat until…

"No Higurashi! Us teacher's have had enough of your behavior. You wreak school property, make fun of some of us and laugh about it. In fact…I'll just ring your parents now!" He picked up the phone and dialed her home phone number.

"Hello,…Ah yes!…Well she's had over 100 detentions these past months and…ah-ha. Ok, yep…we want her to move schools…ok…sure! Good bye!" He put the phone down and no body in the room made a sound. Not even the pin was heard.

"Good bye Higurashi, you're leaving today and never coming back." He said joyfully.

"…" Kagome was silent.

"Kagome dear?" Yoji asked getting up from his seat and to Kagome. She was shaking.

"I'm…leaving…" _No…I don't want to…'_ She thought. Then she snapped her head back to look at the guy who made her angry.

"You're paying for this, you bastard." I glared at the detention guy. He didn't move a muscle. Kagome has always gotten her way with things. That also means that if she says her trade make phrase, '_You're gonna pay for this…_' she means it.

The guy gulped and lucky for him the bell rung. Kagome and Yoji glared at the bastard on last time and walked out.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Did you hear that Kagome's getting kicked out!" A girl said.

"Yeah! I can't believe it." Another said. Kagome was nice, she just hated teachers and they hated her. Her personality was perfectly gentle and nice and she was a softly in the inside. She never thought that this day would come. She would have to leave all her friend here and move to a place where she would be all alone…without friends, with Yoji by her side…

* * *

At home:

"Kagome…do you know that you're moving schools?" Mother asked.

"…yes mama…I'm sorry that I've been such a pest at school. It's my reputation and I-"

"We know dear." Father finished.

"Well, you are gonna be going to Mahora Saga High, over at Hokkaido. Your cousin will be there, and you will be staying over at his house ok?" Mother was starting to get teary.

"Yes. And I'll be good there. I won't be a prankster…I promise. For you guys." I smiled.

The last day with Kagome:

"We're gonna miss you Kagome!" Rura said.

"Yeah! Please send us post cards and emails us. Oh and phone us too." Yuna cried. Then others also commented on how nice she has been.

"I will you guys! You're the bestest friends anyone could have." Kagome said. Now Yoji would be the hardest person to say good bye to.

"Yoji…"

"Kagome, please don't forget me,... us. And please keep in contact. I just want you to know that no matter who is next in line for popular, no one can take your place in my heart. I love you Kagome…" Yoji said.

"I love you too Yoji…" I cried to his chest and we hugged for a long while.

"Miss…it's time to go…" Our driver said. My parents are really rich! Really! We have a large house the size of the Olympic stadium.

"Good bye Yoji…" I got in the limo and watched as Yoji and my friends fade from my sight. Then a tear slipped from my eye.

'sigh…' I kept on sighing after the leave.

* * *

"Miss, we are at the airport. There I met my parents.

"Oh my baby!" Mother cried.

"Mom…Don't worry. I'll be back. And I'll defiantly be back to take my revenge…"

"Kagome, be good at cousin Miroku's ok." Dad said softly.

_"May all travelers boarding for flight 25-B go to gate 5. Plan will fly in 10 minutes."_ The lady person reported.

"I guess this is good bye for now ma, pa and Souta."

"Don't leave sister…" Souta pouted. I kneeled next to him and kissed his forehead. I got up and started walking then looked back.

"I'll be back…don't worry." I turned and walked away. I heard my mothers cries and Souta's whines for me going.

'_I'll miss you all…'_ I said before taking my first step on to the plane.

-

_AN: So, how was it? Please read and review for me!_


	2. Tour of my cousin's school

**Serenity-angel92: Hello! I can't be bothered waiting for reviews for my first chapter now, so I'm writing my 2nd!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…**

_Ages: Kagome16, Inuyasha 17, Miroku17, Sango16._

**Chapter 2: Tour of my cousins school**

On the plane she sat near the middle. She got on 1st class because of her parents and Kagome's mother gave me a credit card…with a LOT of money in it.

Just before the plane started some people were still finding their seats and there was this guy who sat next to her.

"Hello Miss, are you alone on this plane?" He asked.

"Hai. And you are?…" She asked shaking my head slowly.

"Oh sorry! I'm Hiten Hatsuru. Pleasure to meet you Miss?…"

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." He stuck his hand out and I shook it.

"So…why are you going to Hokkaido?"

"I got kicked out of my old school." Kagome said as if nothing really bad happened.

"What? _You_ got kicked out? But you don't look bad…I mean, why?" Hiten was getting annoying…and Kagome didn't wanna speak of my boyfriend…

"…'sigh' Fine. I was a prankster at my old school. I hated the teachers and I would make their lives misery at school. My friends would help me do my pranks but if it was an easy prank, I'd do it myself."

Hiten wasn't believing what he just heard. This purely, sweet girl was a bad ass pranker!

"And I had a really good nickname! 'Miss Trouble-Bitch!' That so rocks! I mean really!" Kagome said excitedly.

Hiten just nodded. Then she smiled warmly to him.

"_Please fasten your seat belt everyone, the plane will be landing soon to Hokkaido's international airport."_ The plane's driver informed.

After the plane landed Hiten and Kagome waved goodbye hoping to see each other again. Kagome wanted to make as many friends as possible! She was determined to keep her promise to her mother.

* * *

At the airport, her cousin, Miroku Miyazaki was waiting for her patiently. He saw a glimpse of Kagome and called out to her.

Kagome quickly recognized the voice and turned to look behind her. It was Miroku.

"Miroku!" She screamed and jumped into his arms.

"Hey Kagome! Welcome to Hokkaido!" Miroku said joyfully to her.

"Omg! I'm so glad to see you again! Did you miss me?" Kagome gave him her puppy dog eyes.

"No." Miroku turned serious.

Kagome's eye twitches, "Miroku…" Then pretends to break down crying.

"You're so mean…"

"Ah! No Kagome! I didn't mean it! I miss you a lot!" Miroku can't stand the cries of a 'young' lady.

"OK!" Kagome suddenly pops back up and walks away to meet her aunt, Kaya Miyazaki.

"Hey!" Miroku shouted for she left all her luggage with him.

* * *

"Hello aunt Kaya!" Kagome shouted after her.

"Ah! My favorite niece! Hello!" Aunt Kaya hugged Kagome in a non-breathing hug.

"Aunt- can't- breath!"

"Oops! Sorry dear!"

"Ok so…when are we leaving here?" Kagome asked. She doesn't like the airport much but she doesn't know why.

"Now. Miroku! Be a gentleman and get Kagome's luggage for her!" Aunt Kaya shouted. Miroku muttered something and walked to us.

"Oh aunt Kaya, you're the best!" She clapped her hands together and smiled.

* * *

At Miroku's BIG house:

"Wow! This is so-" Kagome stared at the house.

"Big. I know Kags. My friends come over and they enter a trance. Please, you're my cousin, you don't need to do that and besides you also have a-"

"Big house! I know!" Kagome squealed.

"OK whatever. Finishing and starting sentences are like so weird." Miroku said.

"So Roku where's my room?" She asked getting all excited about her new room.

"Come with me." Miroku lead Kagome to the living room then past the kitchen and to a hall.

"…I live in the hall?"

"What! No. I'm not even finished yet. I just took the longer way so you would know where all the other rooms are. Anyways we are here! This is my room," Miroku's room was first in the hallway.

"Then this will be yours," Kagome got the one opposite to his.

"And this is mother's." He said to the one at the one two doors next to mine.

"Cool, Just like mine…but a little different…" She went in the room and was amazed. There was a plasma TV next to my desk. The bed was in front of the TV and had a smaller desk next to it. ON the small desk, there was a lamp, light green, and some chocolates. There was a big wardrobe full of cloths…apparently my size…, and a lap top on the desk.

"Wow…this is so cool! Thank you Roku!" She hugged him and started unpacking. After a minute or so everything was unpacked.

"Kagome, you unpack to fast." Looking at how neat the room was still.

"OK! Done. Now I have to ring mama!" She ran to the bottom of the stairs then ran back up.

"Roku? Where's the phone?"

"Oh there's one in your room." He pointed at the phone, it was a light green clear phone. It was on the desk.

"Well, how the fuck did I miss that!" She ran into the room and picked up the phone.

"Kagome…"

"Yeah." Miroku had his mouth hung open.

"When on earth did you started swearing like that?"

"Oh you know…a long time ago." Kagome nodded and dialed her home phone number.

* * *

On the Line:

"Hello?" Kagome's mother said.

"Hey mama! I'm in Hokkaido and in Miroku's house!" She said cheerfully.

"OH that's great! Now don't forget to be nice to your aunt ok!"

"Yes mama! Do you wanna talk to Miro?"

"Yes dear." Kagome handed the phone to Miroku and he spoke.

"Hello aunt Satomi. How's life?" Miroku was a bad…BAD joker.

"Very good dear. Now you better look after my baby or you will get the biggest kick in the _ass_ you'll ever get!" She warned.

"O-oh ok! I'll do my best to look after her! Don't worry!" Miroku smiled nervously known that Kagome and his Aunt has the same attitude.

"Good well please give the phone back to Kaggie."

"Ok bye!" Miroku handed the phone back to Kagome.

"Honey, take care ok. And Souta misses you badly already."

"Yeah ok mama. I'll call you later."

"Bye dear!" They hung up and Kagome sighed.

* * *

"Aww… What's the matter little cousin?" Miroku asked in a baby voice.

"…I miss him…"

"Who's 'him'?" Miroku doesn't like other guys who touch his little cousin because he's afraid that the guy might hurt them. Kagome's and Souta are his only cousins…how sad.

"My boyfriend…Yoji…I miss him! I miss my best friends! I miss my school and I **don't** miss my teachers! I wish that that bastard who kicked me out…oh he will pay so badly! His ass will be bruised so badly, he won't be able to walk again!" Kagome started off softly then she got angry and shouted loudly. Miroku backed away.

"What?" Kagome finished her little fit.

"Are you always like that? If you are…I will not live to see another day." Miroku gulped.

"No…I guess I'm gonna change my attitude. It might get out of hand sometimes but I will change…" Kagome said sadly. Miroku crawled back and patted her back. She sighed again. She's been doing that lately. A lot!

"Why?"

"Well, I don't wanna get kicked out again. And I promised mama and papa that I will bethe good little Kagome I was when I was little."

"Oh…ok then. You know…there's this guy at school and if you don't change, you can probably hang with him! He's pretty popular! Try getting to know him. And he's my best friend."

"Oh…"

"OK…I see. Well I'll leave you in agony or you can come with me for a 'Miroku's tour' around the school!" Miroku has always been able to cheer up Kagome.

"A tour…that sounds fun!" Kagome got changed into a black mini and a light green sleeveless shirt. Which said, ' Mess with me bitch, you're going to hell!'. And knee high boots. (AN: It's winter autumn in Hokkaido. Pretty cold.)

"I like your choice of clothing Kags!" Miroku commented as they went outside.

"I don't know why I chose a sleeveless on a cold day…oh well I can stand the cold!" Miroku smirked at her and shook his head.

* * *

At the school: (The Tour)

"So this is the school…it's pretty big Roku." She gazed up and saw the top then looked left and looked right.

"Yep! Father wanted it built but since he died…the Tashio's to care of it. Mr Tashio was father's best friend…" Miroku hated bringing up the subject of his father…

"…ok. So can we go in?"

"Yeah!" We walked in and had a tour around that and she liked how the rooms were big and desks spaced out.

We walked back out and I accidentally bumped into some one.

"Ah! Sorry!" I looked up and saw the a guy with silver hair and golden eyes…He reminded her of…

"Yoji…" She whispered.

" What? I'm not this Yojo person you're talking-"

"It's Yoji!…Oh I'm sorry." I ran out of the building and sat on the swing near the school.

* * *

"He looked like Yoji…" Yoji had black hair and violet eyes. He was nice to her, they loved each other. And then this random guy bumps into her and…he looked like Yoji's twin!

* * *

"Yo Inuyasha! Sorry about my cousin…"

"That was your cousin? She's hot!" Inuyasha nodded.

"…What?" Inuyasha, _the_ Inuyasha said his cousin was hot.

"That girl is hot Miroku." Inuyasha and Miroku were best friends.

"I can't believe you just said that man! I mean... she's my cousin!" Miroku screamed .

"Yeah…so, she's YOUR cousin not MINE."

"Oh yeah…well cya dude!"

"Wait! What's her name?" Inuyasha shouted back.

"Kagome!"

Inuyasha nodded.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha walked off thinking about Kagome all day…

-

-

_AN: Hello! How was that? Please read and review!_


	3. You know him?

**Serenity-angel92: Hello! Thanks for the reviews! For all the updated stories! Well I hope you'll like this chapter…here's a hint…Inuyasha and Yoji are…(Oh gosh NOT boyfriends! They're not gay!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: You know him?**

"Miroku, why does that…'guy'; look like _him_? Kagome asked referring _him_ as Yoji.

"…I don't know. You should ask Inuyasha…" Miroku didn't know anything about Inuyasha and Yoji…

"…Well…school starts tomorrow right?" She asked.

"Yeah, so you better get some sleep!" Miroku walked out and back to his room.

Kagome couldn't get either of them out of her head. One moment it's Yoji…then the next is that Inuyasha dude!

"Ugh! Stupid head making me think stupidly!" Kagome drifted to sleep soon after the annoying phase.

* * *

Next Morning:

"Rise and shine little cousin!" Miroku shouted though the green painted colour door of my room.

"Ok Roku!" Kagome got changed into her new school uniform she received before hand. The skirt was navy blue and the shirt was white. She looked perfect in it. Every curve, every part looked absolutely elegant…even if it was only uniform for school.

"Good morning Aunt!" Kagome greeted her aunt.

"Hey Kagome, morning to you too!" She said back.

Miroku and Kagome eaten their breakfast and ran out of the door.

"Kagome. You will have lunch with us at 12:30 and meet me at the front gates after school." Miroku said making sure he had finished everything he was meant to say.

"Ok! Don't worry Roku! You look so nervous! Calm your nerves down!" Kagome 'patted' Miroku hard on the back.

"Don't do that!" Miroku shouted looking hurt.

"Miroku!" A girl was running towards him.

"Hey Sango!" This 'Sango' looked at Kagome and glared.

"Hey!" Kagome introduced herself and pulled out her hand for a shake.

Sango looked at her suspiciously and didn't shake.

"Sango? Are you ok?" Miroku asked. She looked as if she was gonna cry or something!

"Ah! Sango! Don't cry!"

"Who is she?" She said still glaring at her.

"…Are you jealous?" Miroku smirked in a perverted way. Kagome had no idea what's going on.

"What! No!" She turned around and heard muttering.

Kagome and Miroku were planning to get Sango jealous…Heehee! Well…it was basically Miroku's idea but he was her cousin so decided to play along. Although Kagome thought it was a bad idea.

"What?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Sango…this is Kagome. She's my new girlfriend." Miroku pretended.

"What?…" Sango turned soft and was about to break down and cry.

"I…I…" She was even stumbling on words.

"Hi Sango, I'm Kagome and I hope to be your friend!" Kagome smiled.

"…No…Miroku…you…I…"

Then Miroku and Kagome started to laugh. Sango was standing there shocked as she realized what just happened.

"You idiot! Miroku you are so gonna pay!" Sango hit him on the head thousands of time and screamed in his ears!

"Sorry for that! It was Miroku's idea! He really likes you, you know? That's why he planned it!" Kagome said. Sango blushed.

"And! I'm his cousin from Tokyo!" She pulled out her hands again and this time Sango shook it.

"I'm Sango Hiromae. And I don't like Miroku! He's a pain in the ASS!" Sango said glaring holes in Miroku's eyes.

"I think it's gonna be the beginning of a wonderful friend ship coming our way!" Kagome said as she made a new friend. She total forgot about Inuyasha for a moment.

"Ditto!" Sango squealed. They walked off also forgetting about the injured Miroku on the ground whimpering.

* * *

Kagome had gotten her class list if classes for this year. Sango and Kagome went to their first class which they had together- Maths.

Kagome was new here so to her, the class was very big! There were at least 10 more people in this class. She spotted some people who amazingly look like Yuna and Rura from her old school. Her smile quickly turned to a frown. Kagome missed her old friends heaps and especially Yoji.

"Kagome?" Sango waved her hand across her face and questioned.

"Huh? Oh, yeah?"

"Are you ok? Do you always space off to somewhere?" Sango asked.

"Oh no! It's just that…those two girls look so much like my old friends…" Kagome sighed when she pointed to the two girls.

"Oh! They are really nice people you know? That's Yura and that's Kaguya." Sango explained. Kaguya looked like Yuna and Yura looked like Rura with make up on.

* * *

Suddenly the door opened and Inuyasha came in. The first person he saw was Kagome. She caught his eyes and he wanted her.

Kagome looked to see who opened the door and saw Inuyasha.

"Yoji…" She shook her head but Sango heard her.

"Hey? Who's Yoji?" She said aloud. Inuyasha heard and decided to listen. He sat next to Kagome on a separate desk.

"…I don't wanna talk about it…"

"Please!…(whimpering)…please tell your good friend who Yoji is…" Sango swelled up tears in her eyes. She looked at her and smiled a bit.

"Fine…Yoji was…he was my boyfriend…" Kagome didn't notice Inuyasha sit next sit her.

"We were the most popular people in the school. I use to prank people…well teachers and Yoji would help me…" She smiled at the thought of that.

"One day, I had detention for the most simplest prank- the duster prank- The duster fell all over the teacher and in his coffee! But then I was sent for lunch detention… I hated the detention teacher there most! He…he rang my mother and…and they kicked me out." Inuyasha wasn't believing what he was hearing. A pretty, probably smart, good girl like Kagome use to PRANK teachers! He was a prankster but…her?

"My friends gave me a nickname I'll never forget- Miss Trouble-bitch because I always got in trouble! I've had over 100 detentions during the first few months!" Kagome smiled at the forgotten memory for being shouted at and ending up with detention.

"Oh my god…Kagome, a bad ass prankster!" Sango was shocked.

"…Ah yeah?" Kagome smiled and turned around to see who the teacher was. He looked like a…flea.

* * *

"Sango?…"

"Hmm…"

"WHY THE FUCK DO WE HAVE A FLEA AS A TEACHER?" She screamed and the whole class laughed.

"Kagome, that's Mr Myoga…and yes he is a flea. Try not to squish him on the way out." Sango and the class snickered as Mr Myoga glared at them.

"Class we have a new student from Tokyo! Kagome, please come up!" Mr Myoga ordered. Kagome went up and introduced herself.

"Hi…I'm Kagome Higurashi and I'm 16 years old. I…I wish to be friend with all of yous!" Kagome said and everyone clapped then a minute later the all started to talk again.

"Ok class! Shut it!" He shouted.

"If you don't you'll all have your first class assignments NOW!"

The class didn't exactly shut up so we ended up with an assignment…

"As you wish class…you have a new class assignment due next Friday!" The class moaned and whined and whimpered at the teacher.

"You asked for it!" Mr Myoga yelled. They all muttered about him and said bad stuff.

"Maybe we SHOULD squish him at the end of the day!" One said.

"Yeah! And then flick him outside and close all the windows!" Another suggested.

"Shut up!" Mr Myoga yelled again. "Now, I'll set you up with a partner and you will be researching about…any suggestions?" He was out of assignments, his class have never been quiet and his punishment was always assignments this and assignments that.

One girl put up her hand a suggested that we research about animals. Another one said that we should look up on history and a boy suggest that we should all research on family history.

"Hm…family history…that's good…Ok! Class the assignments will be on family history!" Family history isn't bad…we could all learn something about each other…so, yeah! It's all good…

"Ok! Partners! Sango with Miroku! Kouga with Ayame, Kikyo with Naraku, Inuyasha with Kagome…" And he went on and on with the names until the list came to an end.

"Got any questions?" Myoga asked. A girl shot her hand up and protested.

"I wanna go with MY Inu-baby!"

"Sit down Kikyo. You have been assigned with Naraku and it will stay that way!" Mr Myoga ordered her to sit or she'll have detention for the first week of school. This girl Kikyo sat down but went to the seat next to Inuyasha.

"Back to your own seat…do you not understand?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically to Kikyo.

"But you love me!" Kikyo whined.

"No I don't! You're a plastic-plastic! You're worse than that! You're a moronic slut who doesn't even know who likes and HATES herself!" Inuyasha screamed. Kikyo was crying. This didn't effect Inuyasha though. She went back to her own seat.

"God thank you!" Inuyasha said looking up at the classroom's roof.

* * *

The bell rang and Miroku, Inuyasha, Kouga, Sango, and Kagome met near a sakura tree at the back of the school. It was now lunch and we decided to eat it there.

"So, Inuyasha, do you still like that bitch?" Kouga asked.

"Fuck no! I hate her! She's a whore, slut, homo, and a plastic…no, worst than that." Inuyasha said fisting his hand.

"So Kagome, since I'm partnered with you, you can come to my house." Inuyasha insisted.

"Ok." She said sadly to the ground while eating my sandwich in small bites.

"Hey…are you ok?" She looked up and saw Inuyasha staring at me with his warm golden eyes.

"…" She smiled gently and looked away. _'He looks so much like Yoji…I guess I really miss him…'_ Kagome thought. She felt hands on her shoulder, she looked and saw Inuyasha looking worried.

"I don't think you're ok Kagome…do you wanna go home?" _'His voice…just like Yoji's…'_

She looked down to his hand and saw they were the same as Yoji's. A tear came from her right eye. When Inuyasha saw this, he felt sad…sad for her. His mother died when he was small and everything became a mess for him. Kagome…even though they have only metfor a few days, she has warmed his heart…like before.

Inuyasha whipped away the tear then…

"Kagome…" Kagome jumped at him, hugging him thinking he was…Yoji.

"Yoji…" Her tears flowed out and she was deep in thoughts.

"I'm not Yoji…but I know him…" Kagome froze. Inuyasha knew Yoji?

"How?"

"I'm his second cousin. He got moved to Tokyo. I stayed." Inuyasha explained.

"You know Yoji?…" She couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Yeah!" He smiled.

"Do you still keep in contact?" She asked.

"…well…not exactly…" Inuyasha said unsteadily.

"Oh…"

"Why?" He asked remembering about Sango and her conversation earlier today.

"…He was my boyfriend…and…I loved him…" She cried on Inuyasha's shoulder for ½ and hour till Miroku came.

"Hey! Inuyasha, what the hell did you do to her?" Miroku asked with a deep voice.

"Nothing! I swear! She was talking about this…guy." He didn't want to talk about Yoji in front of Kagome because it'll make her cry even more. This girl has definitely effected him with her cries!

-

-

-

_AN: Hey! Did you like it? Please read and review! And next chapter is gonna probably called 'Tell me about yourself…' Ja Ne!_


End file.
